Phet (Alternate)
Phet (Alternate) is a mysterious, alternate version of Phet who transforms into Prophet Knight. History *''To Be Added'' Personality *''To Be Added'' Powers and Abilities *''To Be Added'' Forms Phet uses a special form of Rider Timers called FuTimers in the Future Driver to transform into Prophet Knight and access forms based on future Kamen Riders. Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 198.2 cm. *'Rider Weight': 94.2 kg. Ability Parameters *'Punching Power': 16.7 t. *'Kicking Power': 38.8 t. *'Maximum Jump Height': 61.6 m. *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m. per 2.9 sec. Phet transforms into Prophet Knight using the Prophet FuTimer. His visor reads in katakana. This form's finishing attack is '''Prophet Explosion': Prophet Knight sends a green energy cube behind the enemy, then surrounds himself in a green energy tornado with a green character swirling around him before corkscrew kicking the enemy into the cube that transforms into a timer that explodes the minute it hits zero. - FuTimes= Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 200.9 cm. *'Rider Weight': 96.5 kg. Ability Parameters *'Punching Power': 18.0 t. *'Kicking Power': 44.5 t. *'Maximum Jump Height': 87.4 m. *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m. per 1.6 sec. The Stealth FuTime is Prophet Knight's Stealth Knight-based form accessed using the Stealth FuTimer in the Future Driver. Its visor spells out in katakana. In this form, Prophet Knight can harness the powers and abilities of Stealth Knight via the Stealth FuTimer. In this form, he uses ninja techniques and skills to fight against his enemies. *This form has three finishers: **Future Driver finisher: ***'Time Bend Technique': Prophet Knight creates several clones that attack the enemy all at one with Green Energy Slashes using Chrono Staff in Scythe mode. **Chrono Staff finisher: ***'Scythe Break': Prophet Knight delivers a green and purple energy slash with the Chrono Staff in Scythe mode. **Future Driver + Chrono Staff finisher: ***: '''Time Bend Technique/Scythe Break': Prophet Knight zaps the enemy and lifts it up before creating clones and slashing the enemy rapidly. - Quiz= Quiz FuTime Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 199.9 cm. *'Rider Weight': 98.6 kg. Ability Parameters *'Punching Power': 22.3 t. *'Kicking Power': 42.3 t. *'Maximum Jump Height': 68.4 m. *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m. per 2.4 sec. The Quiz FuTime is Prophet Knight's Quiz Knight-based form accessed using the Quiz FuTimer in the Future Driver. Its visor spells out in katakana. Using this FuTime ability, Prophet Knight can harness the powers and abilities of Quiz Knight via the Quiz FuTimer. In this form, answering his questions correctly or incorrectly will affect the outcome of the battle, in which a cloud will strike the enemy with Lightning. However, Quiz FuTime's riddles possess a weakness, his questions will backfire on him based on his opponent's strength. This form has two finishers: *Future Driver finisher: **'Quizic Break': *Chrono Staff finisher: **'Magic Burst': Prophet Knight summons giant energy question marks to restrain the enemy and detonates them. - Mech= '''Mech FuTime' Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 200.6 cm. *'Rider Weight': 120.0 kg. Ability Parameters *'Punching Power': 30.8 t. *'Kicking Power': 72.1 t. *'Maximum Jump Height': 56.2 m. *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m. per 4.2 sec. The Mech FuTime is Prophet Knight's Mech Rider-based form accessed using the Mech FuTimer in the Future Driver. Its visor spells out in katakana. Using this FuTime ability, Prophet Knight can harness the powers and abilities of Mech Rider via the Mech FuTimer. In this form, Prophet Knight can hijack any nearby lifeforms, includes human beings, to do as he wishes. *This form has three finishers: **Future Driver finisher: ***'Full Metal Break': Prophet Knight released a series of Electromagnetic waves that allows him to manipulate electronics to do his bidding. ****'Antennae Shock': Prophet Knight can control the antennae to deliver lightning strikes towards the enemy. **Chrono Staff finisher: ***'Lancing Burst': Prophet Knight rushes towards the enemy before impaling them with yellow energy-coated Chrono Staff. **Future Driver + Chrono Staff finisher: ***'Full Metal Break/Lancing Burst': Prophet Knight captures the enemy using two wrench like armaments before impaling them with yellow energy-coated Chrono Staff. }} }} Equipment Devices *Future Driver - Transformation device *FuTimers - Transformation trinkets *Ringer Gun - Communication device. Weapons *Chrono Staff Relationships *Caleb Stone/Quantum Knight: ''To Be Added *Dylan Gates/Gate Knight: To Be Added *Kara: To Be Added *Phet: To Be Added Category:Kamen Rider: Quantum Knight